My Dear Lady Of The Evening
by NekyuToi
Summary: After seeing Cloud with some floozy, Aeris thinks it a good idea to steal his car for revenge with her best friend Tifa. But things get way over the loop of sanity when an accidental murder occurs, leading to a horrible struggle to keep their freedom..
1. My, my, my

My Dear Lady Of The Evening

_Thank you for taking time out to read this short-story based on the Final Fantasy VII world. I certainly do hope you enjoy it, and read future chapters as they may come along. Please note.. Squaresoft own Final Fantasy VII and all it's characters, not I!_

**Chapter One: My, my, my...**

Once upon a time, in a run down council flat in Central Midgar, lived a young couple. The young couple's names were Cloud and Aeris. They had met a few times in sleazy bars and the centre of the world, but it was only recently they had started shagging and living together. They were supposed to get married this year, but since Aeris' now deceased mother had only known her father for five minutes when Aeris was 'being created', she had no one to give her away. Aeris was content though, she didn't mind living in sin as long as it was with Cloud. Unfortunetly for her, things didn't exactly go right when she was enjoying things at a high point. For one example, when she thought she was preggers it turned out she was severely constipated, she was humiliated when she spent over a week in a hospital squatted down on a commode with a hose shoved up her ass, all because she had enjoyed the fact that she could of been up the duff.

The same was with her relationship. Although she had pushed feelings of doubt and fright at the back of her mind, it still loomed in front of her. She thought Cloud would either die, shag someone else or just leave her. She was right on this instance, as she found out later in the day.

She was doing the shopping for Cloud in the local Cheap'N'Save when her mobile suddenly rang; Tifa was calling her. Aeris sighed, and wondered what the hell she could want. She had already given back the bra she had borrowed, even though it was far too big for her. She bit her top lip and answered her mobile telephone as it vibrated in her liver-spotty hand.

"Hello?" Aeris greeted in that annoying high pitched voice of hers.

"Aeris, it's me, Tifa. I need to tell you something." she sounded rather panicky to Aeris, but maybe it was just her imagination.

"Listen Tifa, if it's about your bra: I sponged down the cups with some hydrogen peroxide to get rid of the stains, if you come out in a rash just put some Witch Hazel on your ti.." Aeris was rudely interrupted as Tifa shouted down the mobile telephone line.

"No, you idiot! It's not about that. It's Cloud, I saw him with another woman. She was such a slut! She had some sort of four-pinned sharp weapon object and was wearing some sort of Asian clothes. ...Wait a second, _what_ was that about my br---" Aeris hung up the line just as Tifa was about to start her rant. She dropped the glass bottle of milk on the shop's floor, the sound of breaking glass resonating in her ears. In a way, the bottle resembled her relationship as it instantly fell apart. The time had come, and she knew he would be sticking it in her now. She ran out of the shop, ignoring the shop's security bloke as he tried to stop her; she had forgotten to put down the bottle of vodka in her hand.

Back at her house...

She crawled through the rose bush outside her council flat's window and peered inside. She could see Cloud lying on the sofa in a rather un-decent manner, his legs spread apart. She thought he was on his own, but saw she was wrong as some Asian woman with short hair and some sort of tie in her hair came in as naked as the day she born. Aeris nearly vomited over herself when she saw this. Not because she had almost drank half a bottle of that vodka she stole, and not because it was a naked woman she was seeing about to shag her husband, but because the slutty woman was wearing a pubic wig which looked to be made out of scouring pads. She could tell because of the severe rash that ran down the woman's thighs. She knew it for a fact now: Cloud would rather shag some slutty bitch with a rash on her twat than spend any time with his girlfriend. She crawled back out through the thorns and met Tifa in the street as she casually walked by.

"Tifa!" Aeris sobbed as she hugged her friend. Tifa instinctively pushed Aeris away and sighed.

"So he's...?" Tifa asked, pulling her jacket to conceal the Witch Hazel on her breasts. Aeris wiped her eyes and nodded.

"That bloody bastard! I'm going to get him back somehow!" she sobbed. She ran over to his car and fondled about in her pocket; she didn't have his car keys on her. "Shit, shit, shit!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked, as she walked over to where Aeris was trying to break into his car. "Oh, well, let me give you a hand. Barret taught me a technique on how to break and enter into a car and hotwire it." Tifa laughed.

"Ugh, you racist cow. That's so stereotypical!" Aeris stared at her as she smashed the window with her elbow and opened the door.

"Ta-da! And don't be so stupid, of course it ain't. Anyway, he learnt it of an old friend called Rude. What are you going to do now that you can get in his car?"

"What do you think?" Aeris cackled as she cried. She ran over to the driver's door and got inside the car. "Get in the car, Tifa!" she commanded.

"What! You must be joking!" she laughed.

"You have three seconds to get in this car before I get out of it and rip your fat little head off!" she screamed. Tifa kept her lips shut and sat down in the car, much to her surprise; usually Tifa was loose and would open at any awkward positions.. Tifa followed more of Aeris' instructions and hotwired the car to ignite. The car splurted and started and Aeris pushed down hard on the accelerator, speeding off down Midgar Sixth St. with the wind in her hair and murderous thoughts in her head.

Aeris had no idea that in two hours time she would be hiding a dead body and avoiding the feds.


	2. Oh, dear!

**Chapter Two: Oh, dear!**

After travelling several miles around the area of her and Cloud's council house, Aeris was beginning to feel a little tired. She had drank over two bottles of strong vodka and the sun was starting to set. Aeris looked at her watch, not noticing the old woman that was in the middle of the road. 7:34pm. Tifa cried out at Aeris and swerved the steering wheel to avoid the old woman. After Aeris' and Tifa's pulse rate had returned to normal, they looked behind themselves and saw the old woman gesturing a rather vulgar finger expression.

"That bloody old woman!" Aeris shouted. "It's a road, it's a road! What the bloody hell does she think she's bloody doing? She's going to get herself killed. And what a nerve, to shove her finger up at us." Aeris spat out as she drove along Midgar Second St.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, Aeris. Blimey, you almost got yourself, me and that old woman killed. Anyway, it's been a while since I've been fingered like that, last time was in secondary school, but you know how cruel teenagers can be sometimes." Tifa replied.

Tifa sipped on her martini as she looked over at the horizon. If you're wondering where on Earth they got all these vodkas and martinis from, they had stopped around half an hour ago at a petrol station and decided to buy a few bottles of drink to cheer themselves up. It's a crazy idea though, Tifa thought: 'Why the bloody hell do they sell alcohol at places where drivers stop!'. But now she was thinking: 'This is the life. The wind in my hair, the strong taste of alcohol in my throat as I drive along with my friend. I guess every bad thing does have a good side!'. Whilst Aeris was thinking...: 'That bastard, that bastard, that bastard. I can't believe he'd cheat on me. Oh, I'll get him back, I will. He may think stealing his car was enough, but it ain't, I'll get him somehow, I will. Oh, that bastard, that bastard..'. Her line of thinking was cut off when Tifa screamed into her ear and something flew over their bonnet.

The car's brakes came into effect immediately after this event, as Aeris' reflex actions took over her normal actions and her heartbeat increased to 120 bpm.

"What the hell was that?" Aeris whispered. The sweat dribbled down her forehead as the bitter taste of vodka and vomit welled up in her larynx. Tifa was shaking all over, her throat felt like it was drier than a desert.

"I think it was a person. ... Oh, shit. I think it was." she replied. "We were only travelling at 70mph, maybe he or she is still alive." she hoped. They both stepped out of the car and ran around to the back. About half a mile up the road was a person in the middle of it. Luckily for Tifa and Aeris, the road that they were on, the Midgar Third St. was empty until around 8pm, so no one was witness to this manslaughter. They ran up to the body and saw immediately that it was a woman. Tifa plucked up the courage to turn the woman face up, because at the moment she was face down in her own blood. Aeris shrieked.

"It's that bitch that was shagging Cloud!" she laughed. "Oh, what a coincedence! Life is certainly a funny thing." This wasn't the alcohol talking: after she had hit the bitch she sobered up aruptly.

"Aeris, this isn't funny! You've just killed someone!" Tifa croaked out. Aeris looked over at Tifa in a camp way, her hand automatically placed on her hip as it swerved to one side.

"In a car YOU hotwired, honey." she replied.

"That's beside the point! Well, look, we're both in the shit now!" she fell to her knees as she said this and banged her head in the palms of her hands. Aeris knelt down beside her and patted her on the back.

"It can't be that bad. Look, why don't we just.. pretend we never saw this cow? Pretend we never killed her? We could just hide her corpse somewhere?" Aeris whispered. Tifa looked up from her hands, the mascara she was wearing had smudged all over the eye area of her face as she cried.

"What are you saying?" she coughed.

"Look, we already killed the bitch, we're both going inside the slammer if we confess! And it was an accident! What goes around comes around, remember? It's her own fault for rolling about on top of my husband wearing nothing but a scouring pad." she spat out.

"A scou.. what! Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but you're right." Tifa wiped her eyes and stood up, Aeris following suit. "Let's get her into the car and ditch her in Midgar's only lake, the "Midgar Lake."

"Oh, shit! We can't!" Tifa cried. Aeris gave her a wonderous look. "Don't you know? They have that new fangled bloocy fan-fan technology. If a corpse got in the lake it would be filtered out. They'd find out the last place where she was by Cloud's sperm sample after the autopsy, and you'd be the prime suspect once they find out that Cloud's car was stolen and that he's your boyfriend!" Tifa slammed her hand down hard on the ground.

"You're absolutely right, but I've an idea. It's not going to be pleasant though." she looked over at the woman's corpse. After going through her wallet whilst Tifa was talking she found out her name was Yuffie Kisaragi and she had arranged a meeting with Cloud tonight at 2am. 'Bitch.' she thought, as she took out a pen knife.

"What are you going to do?" Tifa asked, her facial expression was one of horror. Aeris placed the knife on the side of Yuffie's corpse's neck and pressed down hard. Yuffie had a date tonight, she certainly couldn't miss it for fear of Aeris and Tifa losing their freedom. They may still have it, but they've lost something else: their sanity...


	3. To wear a lady

**Chapter Three: To wear a lady**

THE TELEGRAPHIC MIDGANEWS - December 3rd

In the second day of investigation of these strange events that occured in Central Midgar, more facts about the case have been discovered. It has been found out that Aeris Gainsborough, 29, was in fact dating Cloud Strife, 25, before the incident occured. At the moment, the police are unsure of what drove Aeris and Tifa to perform these horrific acts on their friends, but police has deduced that it was probably because of internal problems in their relationships.

Aeris knelt over the toilet in Tifa's house, vomiting what was left of the vodka that had remained in her stomach for the last five hours. A lot had happened since they had run down Cloud's bit on the side. Aeris had found out what a great mind she must of had to of thought of such an idea, and she had discovered how good she was with a knife and the sight of blood and internal organs. She wiped her mouth clean and stood up, quickly running her hands through her hair as she passed the mirror on the way out of the bathroom. She walked into the sitting room and spotted Tifa sat down on the sofa drinking another martini.

"I thought you'd finished all of your martini?" Aeris asked as she sat down beside her.

"I found another bottle wedged in the cupboard." Tifa sighed as she took another gulp. It went down rather well, a drink was all that she had needed at this moment. She looked over at Aeris, a rather manic, glazed look in her eyes. "What have we done? We can't go through with this, it's disgusting. It's insane. It's wrong." She shook her head as she said this. Aeris wasn't sure if it was because she either dis-agreed with what she was saying, or because she hated doing this at all. Aeris felt anger rising up inside of her. She didn't want to rot in jail, and it was her that was going to do this horrible stunt to keep them both out of prison. Aeris stood up, her face flushed, and slammed her fist down hard on the coffee table. Tifa didn't jump at all, just looked at the coffee table, the same glazed look in her eye.

"Listen, Tifa! This is the only bloody way we are going to stay on the outside. If you want to go to jail, then fine. Just don't include me. I want a family, I want kids, I want a life. But if you want to chuck it all away because we killed some slutty bitch, then be my guest! I'll be the one doing it, so I don't know why you're getting so worked up over it! You don't have to see anything at all, it'll be me." she had finished her little speech, and saw she had gotten through to Tifa. As a few seconds later Tifa nodded her head slowly and took another swig of her drink. She looked up at the Yellow Bird clock she had recieved for Christmas and noted the time.

"You'd better be off, Aeris. Cloud will be expecting her soon. Just don't forget that.." Tifa was interrupted again.

"Yes, yes, I know. Wear thick clothes to cover up the places where I sewed, I know, I know. What about the stench?" Aeris asked.

"I got some overpowering perfume from my ex-boyfriend in the dresser upstairs. With any luck it'll be so strong you won't be able to smell... anything un-towards and it should repel him." she replied. She took another swig as Aeris climbed the stairs to Tifa's room.

Aeris' "outfit" was laid out on Tifa's bed, the needle and thread lying beside it. Aeris stripped down to her birthday suit and tied her back tightly into a ponytail. She held her breath as she clambered into the "suit", holding back the vomit.

Knock, knock, knock, the door went, as Aeris banged hard on her own house door. She felt sick to her ass, what if Yuffie was still alive? She'd be around here right now, sitting on Cloud's face. Some of the guilt went away as this thought played back and forth in her head. Cloud answered the door, wearing a tight t-shirt and short shorts. He invited her in and told her to sit down whilst he went and got a drink. She could tell the perfume had taken quite a good effect: he hadn't jumped her, which he liked to do back when Aeris and Cloud had first started shagging. She thanked him and sat on the sofa, her voice disguised; Aeris wasn't sure what the bitch floozy sounded like, so she just imitated an Asian woman's voice she had heard on Midgar's PRTA Radio Line last week. Cloud had noticed the difference when he brought the champagne in and asked her why her voice was so different.

Aeris had to make a snap reason, and just said she had laryngitus.

"Oh, I see. I hope it wasn't because of that trick you can do with your throat. I must say, I hope it hasn't affected your oral technique." he giggled as he pressed his body against hers. Her breathing rate increased amazingly as the worry of getting caught dwelled on her. What was she doing? Why did she come here? Why had she done this horrible thing? Had she subconsciously wanted to come here for the ultimate revenge on Cloud? Her pressed his hands on her bosoms, and immediately retracted them. "What the hell..?" he cried out. Blood rolled down his hands slowly as he looked over at Yuffie. "What has happened t..." before he could finished his sentence, he noticed the mark on her shoulder and neck through the slutty dress Aeris was wearing. It was as if she was some sort of haggis held together by... red thread. Cloud stood up, his eyes as cold as ice. Aeris knew she had been caught out, and stood up too. Cloud backed away slowly, his brain working at twice it's normal speed, trying to deduce what the hell was going on.

Aeris sighed, pulled the skin at the neck and peeled off Yuffie's face from her own. Cloud let out a rather feminine shriek and fell to the floor. Aeris threw the face on the ground and picked up the champagne bottle. With one quick, swift movement she cracked it round Cloud's face.

"You bastard!" WHACK. "How could you do this to me!" CRACK. "I thought we'd be together forever." CRACK. "Yet you have to see some slutty prozzy to get your kicks!" CRACK. "Well, I'm fed up with it!" CRACK. "We're over!" CRACK. "Finished!" CRACK. "Kaput!" CRACK. "DEAD!" CRACK. After a few more hits to his head, she dropped the champagne bottle on the floor and fell to her knees. Cloud was virtually unrecognisable now; his face literally had fallen apart: all that could be seen was bone and sinew smattered with blood and pus. She looked him in what was left of his eyes. Nothing there. 'He's dead. Kaput. Finished.' she thought. Not a speck of guilt entered her head as she grabbed him by the feet and started to drag his corpse to the basement door.

"God, you fat bastard!" she heaved as she pulled harder.

She remembered about a year ago when she first made love to Cloud, he had commented on how thin she was. Aeris was flattered, but she couldn't help but comment on his weight gein. He used to be seven stone, but had gained two after that thing with the alcohol. He had tried to lose weight on many occasions, but he could only lose one stone.

She unlocked the basement door, picked him up by under the shoulders, heaved and spluttered, ignoring the drips of blood on the dress and pushed him down the basement stairs. It was like bloody thunder as his corpse rolled down the wooden staircase. After he had reached the bottom, she slammed the door shut and was about to lock it when she remembered about Yuffie. She ran over to Yuffie's face and picked it up. She quickly stripped, ran upstairs and changed into some of her clothes, ran back down the stairs, chucked the skin of Yuffie into the basement and then locked it.

"There, you cheating bastard. Enjoy the company!" she laughed as she walked out of the house.


End file.
